Where The Sea Meets The Sky
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: This is the sequel to 'With The Stars For Candlelight.' Our happy couple's back and they're sorta playing matchmaker. And from the looks of things, Jab could definitely use the help. Warning Shounen-ai
1. A Little Help Here?

**Where The Sea Meets The Sky**

In reference to the title, I don't know where, but I once heard a story of how the unicorn was born of the waves. Hence, the sea. You'll figure out the sky later. No, I don't own Saint Seiya. Yes, I am picking on Jab. This'll be fun. 

**A Little Help Here?**

****

****I've never been very good at asking for help. I'm beginning to think that better change. Shun and Hyoga getting together made me realize just how in love I am. But that was a couple months ago and I haven't done anything about it since. Right now I'm staring out the living room window, watching the rain come down. It's supposed to rain all week. It makes me think and really, I don't want to. "What are you thinking about Jab?" Startled, I turn to see Shun sitting down next to me. "Huh? Oh, nothing." "You can't expect me to believe that." "Why not?" "Because lately you've been reminding me of myself a few months ago." Damn. I shoulda known he'd notice. He always caught on to stuff like this before, but being with Hyoga seems to have made him even more sensitive. I try to give him a smile, "that obvious?" "I think so anyway." Great. I shift my gaze back out the window. Shun's silent for a few moments, then, "do you want to talk about it?" I sigh, "not really, but I probably oughta." "So?" "Don't you already know?" "I've got a fair guess. Tell me anyway. It will make you feel better." What can it hurt? "I'm in love." Happy now, pretty boy? "With?" Apparently not. I look away from him, blushing slightly. "You're not going to answer me, are you?" What the hell do you think Shun? Silence reigns for a few moments, "I'll take that as a no." I pretend to ignore him. "Well then, I'll just have to guess." Frustrated, I turn on him, "can't you just drop it?" "No." Simple answer. I sink down into the couch. Against my general nature, I give him a pleading look. "Please Shun? I really don't wanna talk about it." He frowns at me a moment, "well I guess I'll let it go this time." He gives me a teasing smile. "Besides, knowing you, pushing the subject will only make you less willing to talk, am I right?" He gets up and starts to leave, but pauses in the doorway. "You do know I'm always around. If you change your mind that is." He leaves and I go back to staring out the window. 

_Chaos:_ That's it for chapter 1. My muse has been putting in overtime on this series so all 4 parts shouldn't take to long. Please R&R. Bye-bye! 


	2. Are You Sure?

In a moment of desperation, Jab turns to Hyoga for help. But he's having a hard time accepting it himself. Is this relationship going to end before it really even starts? ****

****

**Are You Sure?**

****

****Damn it. I should have talked to Shun when I had the chance. It's been two days and the rain hasn't let up. And the more it rains, the more time I have to think about it. The more I think about it the more confused I get. Shun and Hyoga have a good relationship, but that doesn't mean it could work for us. And what if he doesn't....? I shake my head. By now I'm more than ready to talk, but not with Shun. He's not the kind to say 'I told you so', but I'd still feel it. I suppose that's why I started looking for Hyoga. I finally find him on a couch in the den, channel surfing. Steeling myself, I walk in, "Hyoga?" He turns to look at me and promptly flips the television off. "Finally ready to talk?" "Yeah, but how'd you.....?" "Shun knew you wouldn't come to him." "How's he do that?" "I don't know, but does it really matter?" I sigh, "guess not." I sit down next to him as he settles back into the couch. "Whenever you're ready." I take a deep breath and let it out, "I love Seiya, but I don't think it can work." There, I said it. "Seiya?" "Uh-huh." "What happened to Sienna?" "I'm not sure." "You haven't told him?" I shake my head. "So, you don't know how he feels?" "No. What are you getting at?" "It's just you sound ready to end this before it really starts." I look at the floor, "I guess so." "Jab." "Mmm?" "I think you need to talk to Seiya. I was ready to give up on Shun when he came to me. What I'm saying is you shouldn't give up on having a relationship with Seiya until you get his side of the story." "I guess you're right." "I want you to promise yourself something Jab." "What?" "Don't give up on this before you talk to Seiya." "You're kidding, right?" "No, I'm not. Thing is I happen to know how you feel. I thought there was no way Shun could ever feel that way about me. Was I ever wrong. You need to give it a shot before you give up." He grins at me, "besides dude, quitting's not like you." He gets up and walks out, leaving me to sort out the conversation we just had. 

_Chaos:_ There's chapter 2. Anyone surprised? The Sea= the unicorn, The Sky= the pegasus. Oh well, on to chapter 3.   



	3. When It All Comes Crashing Down

Jab's not so sure things are going to work out and his nerves are beginning to get the better of him. But will a late night storm change his mind?****

****

**When It All Comes Crashing Down**

****

****I'm ready to damn that Hyoga. I haven't been able to get that conversation out of my head. I suppose that's why I'm lying here in bed, wide awake at one a.m. A sudden crash of thunder jerks me out of my thoughts. Sounds like a big storm is starting. What was that? I thought I heard something, but another crash of thunder drowns it out. Whatever it was, it sounded like it was coming from Seiya's room next door. I may regret this later, but I slide out of bed and head for the door. I can hear it in the lulls, barely audible, but clear. It sounds like a frightened puppy, whimpering quietly. Out in the hall, I pause in front of Seiya's door. I hesitate a moment, then push the door open and quietly walk inside, closing it behind me. Dark as it is, I can still tell Seiya's not asleep. The soft whimpers are louder now. I move further into the room and flip on the bedside lamp. Suddenly I'm glad I came. Looking at the teen sitting on the bed, I can hardly believe he and the Pegasus saint are one and the same. The boy in front of me has his knees pulled up to his chest, and there are tears streaming down his face. Sighing, I sit down on the bed next to him, "Seiya?" He looks at me, his brown eyes moist and shining. "What's wrong Seiya?" "It reminds me....of all the bad things that have happened." Not really sure what to do, I put an arm around his shoulders. Almost immediately he subconsciously snuggles closer to me. It's more contact than I had in mind, but at this point I don't really care. He can snuggle all he wants if it makes him feel better. Right now all I care is that he calms down. I hate to see him like this. But I'm confused. Is he snuggling up to me simply for comfort? Is it more than that, or am I just like a big brother to him? I suppose if I can't have him for myself, being a brother to him would be the next best thing. To do that though, means not telling him how I feel. Something nags at me to tell him, like not telling him is the same as lying to us both. I can lie to myself, but not to him. Suddenly it dawns on me that he's no longer shaking. Looking down, I find him fast asleep against me. Smiling softly, I ease him down onto the bed and cover him up. I slip off the bed, careful not to wake him, flicking off the light as I leave. And, heading back to my own room, I know what I have to do. First chance I get, I'm telling him. 

_Chaos: _ I think this is my favorite chapter. It's kinda OOC for both of 'em but I think it's cute. 


	4. Between The Waves And The Clouds

Jab finally gets it together and talks to Seiya. Will Seiya return his feelings? Or will the unicorn be crushed?****

****

**Between The Waves And The Clouds**

****

****I got up early this morning. So early in fact, that Shun was the only other one up. He didn't mention anything to me about my talk with Hyoga the day before though. I suppose he doesn't want to push me too hard. At any rate, he's not home now. This morning at breakfast we all decided to go into town, despite the rain. Before long it became apparent Seiya wasn't about to get up anytime soon. On a whim I volunteered to stay and wait for him while everyone else went ahead without us. That was over an hour ago. Since then I've been sitting in the den, reading. A soft sound causes me to turn around. Seiya's standing in the doorway, still in his nightclothes. "Where is everybody?" "They went to town." "Why are you still here?" "We decided someone should wait for you." "You didn't have to." He comes over and sits down beside me. "Jab I......I wanted to thank you. For last night I mean." "It's all right Seiya." I look at him, noticing that he's slowly moving towards me. He stops short of me though, uncertain. "Jab, I...." "It's all right little one. I do love you." He eases into my lap as I lay my book down. Now very sure of myself, I wrap my arms around him and gently nuzzle his neck. He makes a soft purring sound and I bring my head up to kiss him. "I love you to Jab." He snuggles closer, pressing himself up against me. I kiss him again, more firmly this time. He kisses me back. And so I did all that worrying for nothing. But I can't help thinking that out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shun and Hyoga in the doorway, smiling to themselves. Then again, a week of rain can mess with your head. Either way, I found a new reason why they say 'don't put off to tomorrow, what you can do today.' 

_Chaos:_ It's just so, so CUTE!! At least I think so. I realize this chapter's pretty short. I didn't really think it needed anything more. I'll be back with the next part of the series soon, so look for me 'kay? 


End file.
